Upir Virus
The Upir Virus, also known as LPS or LPS Cancer is a cancerous, parasitic, zombie-like infection designed to be useless on humans, but it will make Upirs to turn on their own race, making them feast on each other, while also making an infected Upir unable to tolerate regular blood, causing them to vomit it back out. The parasitic tumor assimilates tissues and organs in the body after it winds itself around the host's brain and spinal cord, infecting the parts of the nervous system in charge of vision, hunger, reasoning, and self control, making it work for itself. This also means it is impossible for the infection, such as the one that killed Olivia, to be cut out through surgery. By its assimilation of the nervous and digestive system, it modifies the host behavior. During this time, the tumor like parasite grows within the body of its host, residing primarily in the torso, nearest to the digestive system, developing its own nervous and digestive system, as well as gaining the limited ability to move inside the hosts. Despite the death of its host, the parasite itself can remain alive. There is some connection to science experiments that happened in Germany during the Second World War. Its first affects are black veins developing, bleeding sores forming on the body, and signs of insanity, especially paranoia and memory disorders. After or as the mind deteriorates, the infected experience a somewhat corpse-like complexion, a depraved, savage and somewhat sadistic personality, ossification of much of the flesh, heavy disfigurement and loss of fat and, lastly, a complete loss of human consciousness, leaving the infected a rabid animal relentlessly hunting other Upirs. Before the infection causes ossification, the Upir can still speak and think, though they will be insane and blood thirsty regardless. The Upir physically becomes a walking corpse until their infection kills them. These Upir are also hyper sensitive to direct light due to the infection in their optic nerve. This causes them to always hunt at night and in the dark. After the infected has consumed others of its kind, its nature will compel it to consume itself, ensuring the species infected by the virus is completely terminated should any of them survive the infection. Human Infection A variant of the parasite was made to infect and control humans, turning them into puppets and nearly mindless and emotionless shells of their former selves. Spivak created this to infect humans and remotely control them like drones. This parasite was slightly technological, as it had a built in speaker and other mechanisms, which could connect to the nerves, especial the eyes which they could use as camera's. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 9.08.40 PM.png|The living cancer inside its dead host Screen Shot 2015-11-05 at 7.03.38 PM.png|Black veins, the first physical sign of infection Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 9.12.29 PM.png|The infection inside an Upir brain]] Screen Shot 2015-11-01 at 6.19.57 PM.png|An infected Upir perceiving another Upir in red Screen Shot 2015-11-17 at 9.04.06 PM.png|Olivia begins to eat herself in her sleep Screen Shot 2015-11-14 at 11.47.02 PM.png|The rate of infection around the entire planet Screen Shot 2015-11-14 at 11.35.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-05 at 7.00.06 PM.png|The virus, tested on mice, causing one to mutate monstrously and eat another Screen Shot 2015-11-01 at 6.47.51 PM.png|A dead infected of the Upir Virus Screen Shot 2015-11-01 at 8.23.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-01 at 8.24.25 PM.png|The infection causing the skin to become bone like and configuring into claw like shapes Screen Shot 2015-11-01 at 8.24.51 PM.png|The Upir's jaw flexibility Screen Shot 2015-11-01 at 8.25.20 PM.png|A sinus found in the mouth that identified the infected corpses as Upir Screen Shot 2015-11-15 at 12.53.23 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-15 at 12.53.43 AM.png|The infected rat cannibalizing itself after killing others of its kind. Screen Shot 2015-11-01 at 6.04.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-01 at 6.04.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 10.34.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-04 at 9.49.55 PM.png|An infected digging through another Upir's torso with her bare hands Screen Shot 2015-11-05 at 6.56.59 PM.png|An Upir being mauled and eaten to death by an infected Screen Shot 2015-11-01 at 6.03.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-04 at 9.10.28 PM.png|A rabid Upir Screen Shot 2015-11-04 at 9.36.14 PM.png|An infected Upir scared by direct light due to the infection in their vision Category:Upir